


Ignorance

by leonheart2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, But also a little bitch, Choking, Discipline, Disobedient Gavin, Dom/sub, Gavin's a little shit, Gavin's a slut for pain, It's Pretty Gross, Light Bondage, M/M, Nines doesn't give a shit, Nines has a fucking huge dick, No Lube, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Spanking, Precum as Lube, Sadism, Size Difference, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Technically rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Nines is sick and tired of Gavin ignoring him at work, so he decides to teach the detective a lesson...with some advice from his older brother...This is a side fic to what's going on in my kinktober fic (I honestly couldn't resist) about how Gavin and Nines' 'arrangement' comes about, but it can be read as a stand-alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Nines sighed, pushing his face into his hands. Connor startled at the display of emotion, so unlike his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked, his eyebrows pushed together - the 'concerned' expression. Nines hated that expression. It reminded him of how mechanical he was. In fact, he hated all expressions, which was what made him like Gavin so much. The man was as stoically angry as Nines looked. The trouble was, that stoic anger meant that he pushed everyone away, including Nines.

"It's Gavin." The android groaned. "He just...ignores me. Even though we're partners, he only acknowledges my presence to order me to get him coffee. And, like it's some fucking knee-jerk reaction,  _I do it - every fucking time,_ Connor!"

"It sounds like you're frustrated. Maybe you should just ask to transfer partners." Connor suggested, as if Nines hadn't already thought of that.

"Who would take me? Everyone else is terrified of me - just in case you hadn't noticed." Nines pointed out bitterly. "I'm thinking of just ignoring him back."

Connor was silent for a little while, rubbing his hands together as he always did when he was thinking. "I've just started an intimate relationship with Lieutenant Anderson." He finally said thoughtfully. "It has significantly improved Hank's overall mood and interactions with others. I don't think ignoring him would be at all beneficial, but perhaps engaging in some of the less...romantic suggestions I've found would benefit him greatly. I've also heard that, before it was illegal, spanking naughty children was seen as highly beneficial. Perhaps some exploration of spanking and similar discipline practices would assist you."

The other android sounded completely serious, his tone absolutely even but, looking at him, Nines saw what could only be described as an evil grin. Nines found himself smirking back. "I like that idea..." He replied thoughtfully, sitting back in his chair and sipping at his Thirium. "I think I might just have to try it. Thank you, Connor."

"It was no trouble."

 

The apartment was perfect. It was on the ground floor, but secluded, and had a wide enough entrance for his purposes, but the best part about it was that it was on Gavin's route home. After a few days of surveillance, Nines had found out that the parking garage was, unfortunately for Gavin, a block away from his apartment. He always took the fastest route between the two, slipping down the alley nearby, and it would be only too easy to jump him and drag him into this apartment. Now, all he had to do was buy a few pieces of furniture, move in, and wait.

 

Two days later, it was a perfect night for Nines' less-than-innocent plan. The moon was out, but not full, allowing just enough light for his sensitive eyes to see by, but giving him enough shadow to not be seen. He waited just inside the alley, back pressed against the wall. watching the road carefully, he spotted Gavin's car, turning into the parking garage. Five minutes later, the detective came slouching out of the building - Nines growled at his terrible posture - lighting a cigarette - Nines growled at that, too. If all went well, he'd soon be beating - or fucking - those habits out of him.

Reaching for his handcuffs, he counted from five in his head. He was almost there.

Four...

Gavin reached up and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, puffing the smoke up into the sky.

Three...

Nines felt the tension release in his shoulders, ready for the smaller man to fight back.

Two...

Preconstructions running, he found that the best way would be to grasp a hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming, then pulling the handcuffs around one hand, shoving it behind his back, then grabbing the other one. He just hoped it worked. Even if it didn't...

One...

Gavin passed by his hiding place, completely oblivious to the android's presence. Hooking his leg around the detective's, Nines stepped in close and pressed his left hand over his mouth, using his right to slap the first handcuff on Gavin's right wrist, shoving it behind his back before the human could even react. Already on his way down to the ground, Gavin fell forward, his mouth slipping out from under Nines' hand, letting out only a small yelp of surprise as his other hand was handcuffed behind his back.

Stunned, all Gavin could do was gape at the asphalt. He was yanked to his feet and pushed forward, towards his apartment complex.

Modulating his voice, Nines emulated a man recently released from prison, who had a personal grudge against the abrasive detective. "Don't make any noise, asshole."

The shiver of fear that passed through Gavin made Nines just a little excited. He wanted the detective to be afraid. It served him right. As they reached the end of the alley, Nines turned left, unlocking the door to his own apartment. He shoved Gavin inside, following him, then closing and locking the door. Without the use of his arms, Gavin had stumbled and fallen, so Nines picked him up again, shoving him against the wall, face-first.

The smaller man grunted. "What're you gonna do to me, huh, punk?" He asked, sounding even more salty than usual.

Nines decided to switch back to his programmed voice. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Detective. Perhaps then, you'll start behaving yourself."

Gavin barked out a laugh. "Oh, this is gonna be good. What can you do, plastic asshole? Don't you have things in place that say you can't hurt me?"

"You sound very confident." Nines observed coolly. He turned Gavin around, slamming him back into the wall, thankful that he'd had the time to ensure the walls were soundproof. He fully expected there to be screaming tonight. "You forget that I'm a deviant, and I have no such obligations to refrain from violence." He leaned in closer. "That means I can do whatever I want to you, Detective." He said softly, his voice a low growl. "You're completely at my mercy."

He narrowed his eyes as Gavin's heart rate spiked. "Does that  _excite you?"_ Nines asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Of course not! Fucking asshole!" There was a slight colour to his cheeks as he said it, though, betraying him. Unimpressed, Nines picked Gavin up with one hand and pushed him into the chair standing in the middle of the room.

"I am going to punish you for your frankly appalling behaviour, Detective, and I want you to know that while the spankings are-"

"Spankings?" Gavin interrupted, earning him a hard, sharp slap to the face.

"Don't interrupt me." He scolded without raising his voice. "While the spankings are mandatory, the sex will not be. I have no intentions of raping you, but if you agree to sex, the results could be...exponential. It'll also add the feeling of pleasure along with the pain. What do you have to say to that?"

Gavin's cheek was already burning a bright red where Nines' hand had hit. "Fuck you."

Nines ripped Gavin out of the chair by the front of his shirt, unbuckling his belt and ripping it from the belt loops on his jeans. Turning them around sharply, Nines sat in the chair and draped Gavin over his knees. Roughly reaching underneath him, Nines opened Gavin's pants and exposed his ass to the cool night air.

"Are you sure that's your response, Detective?" Nines asked, voice devoid of all emotion.

"Just fucking do it already." Gavin said, and Nines obliged him, bringing his hand down hard and fast, leaving a mark that would bruise.

"Count them." Nines ordered.

"Fuck you." Gavin shot back, earning him another hard slap.

"Very well." Remaining calm, Nines administered another three hard spanks to Gavin's buttocks, which were quickly swelling with blood and becoming red. Nines knew that the next slap would hurt more than all the others combined, so he did it, allowing a small smile to mar his face when Gavin mewled in pain. Taking pity on him, Nines rubbed small circles into his burning skin before smacking him across his thighs, just below the swell of his ass. The assault on a new front was evidently unexpected, as Gavin's body jerked, his mouth falling open on a near-silent cry.

Another three blows landed before Nines allowed the man another reprieve. "What do you say now, Gavin?"

It took a moment for the detective to find his voice. "Fuck you." He managed eventually, and Nines calmly picked up the discarded belt, which he folded over before slapping it across Gavin's ass.

The pain made Gavin cry out, tapering off into a whimper. "Count them." Nines ordered again, and this time, the human obeyed.

"One."

Another sharp blow landed on the same spot as the seventh, making Gavin cry out again. It took a few moments, but Gavin finally croaked out "two".

A third blow was enough to draw blood, but not tears, so Nines went for another, wanting to hear Gavin completely wrecked.

"Five." Gavin panted out, but he still wasn't crying.

After a sixth blow, there was finally a shake in his voice, a thickness that Nines drank up, saving the audio file for later.

"Seven!" Gavin cried, and Nines felt a flicker of pride as he took in just how wrecked the man sounded, which burst into full-on lust when he saw drops of wetness on the floor.

Fully committed now, Nines finished off to ten blows, rubbing the belt through the welling blood. It was running down his thighs, dripping from his knees and toes, pooling on the floor. Nines would have to take care of that later.

For now, he concentrated on Gavin's arousal, which was pulsing against Nine's leg. "What do you say now, Detective?"

A few moments passed where the only sound was Gavin sobbing softly, and Nines briefly wondered if he'd pushed it too far. That worry melted away when Gavin finally panted out an answer. "Please..."

That was enough for NInes, who pulled the man up and took off the handcuffs. He reached around and gently rubbed circles into Gavin's ass. Gavin moaned at the pain, flinching slightly at the touch, but eventually pushing back into it.

"You've been a good boy, Detective." Nines praised, loving the way Gavin sighed. It was what he needed to hear, after earning it. "But...you were so rude to myself and our coworkers. Do you really believe you deserve to cum tonight?"

Gavin's eyes snapped open. "Please..." He whined. "Please let me cum."

Nines smiled and stood, towering over the human. "Don't worry, little pet." He murmured, bringing his hand up to caress Gavin's face, leaving a red smear. "But not yet." Slipping his hand down to grab Gavin's throat, he used that as leverage to push him against the wall, choking him a little. "First, let's have a look at this bad boy." He reached down with his left hand and pulled the detective's pants down, watching his cock spring out, twitching in the coolness of the room. Smirking, he took a picture and archived that away for later along with the audio file. "Hmm..." Nines purred, giving the engorged member a few teasing strokes.

Moaning, Gavin's head fell back against the wall. "Please..." He whispered again, his eyelids fluttering.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Nines surged forward and pushed their lips together with bruising force, tightening the pressure around Gavin's neck just enough to cut off the air supply briefly. Gavin brought his hands up to push against the force at the same time as his eyes closed, opening his mouth wide for Nines to lick in and bite at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Abruptly pulling away, Nines released Gavin, allowing him to fall to the floor, clutching at his throat and gasping. Taking a step forward, Nines opened his trousers and brought out his own leaking dick. He'd made a point of getting one of the biggest attachments available, reveling in the way Gavin's eyes widened, a look of lust behind the fear.

"Do you want this?" Nines asked, steadfast in getting explicit consent.

"Yes." Gavin breathed, eyes still on his cock.

Feeling a twinge of irritation, Nines gripped his chin and forced his head up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He demanded when Gavin's eyes strayed back to his dick. "Yes what?"

"Yes please."

Nines released Gavin's face. "Good boy." He cooed, stroking his cheek. "Open that good mouth for me."

A thrill went through him when Gavin complied. Oh, he was going to love this. Slowly, he pushed himself past Gavin's lips, groaning at the new sensation of tight warmth. Feeling absolutely awesome, he took yet another picture to keep for later.

"Now, I want you to get me nice and lubed up for me. Your punishment for being disobedient is that we're not going to use conventional lubricant." Gavin's eyes watered; already, his mouth was feeling a burning stretch. He hated to imagine what it would feel like being pushed into dry with this huge thing. But he didn't say dry...

Gavin clung to that thought as he sucked Nines' cock, summoning up all the saliva he could muster. Nines pulled out, giving Gavin yet another pat on the cheek. "Good boy." He said gently, and Gavin felt his body sing with the praise. He wanted to be a good boy, so desperately, he just...couldn't. Not until he'd been completely wrecked, and he loved that Nines could tell what he needed, and loved even more that he didn't shy away from that.

"Bend over, on your knees, and spread yourself for me." Nines ordered, and Gavin did, completely unaware that Nines was taking pictures of the whole thing. Not that he would have cared even if he'd known. He was too far gone to care, in a level of sub-space he'd never reached before.

A dry finger pressed at his entrance, and Gavin bit his lip, trying desperately to relax and not clench around the intrusion, but it was just too painful.

"Please, please, stop..." Gavin sobbed, breathing a sigh of relief when the fingers were withdrawn. They were pushed at his lips, though, so Gavin took them into his mouth, even as he felt Nines' other hand trail in the blood still trickling from his abused ass, then pushing in slowly, slick from the thin liquid. The intrusion was painful, but not as painful as the dry finger had been, so he took it, still sucking on the fingers.

Finally, they were withdrawn, and added to the mix of blood and fecal matter that was being shoved back into him. He hadn't even been aware that he wasn't clean, but the sensation wasn't exactly a turn off. He'd never been fucked like this before, but then again, he had a tendency to pick the guys who looked like tops, but whimpered worse than a baby in bed.

After what seemed like too little time stretching, another finger was added, making the burn even worse. Despite the pain - or maybe because of it - Gavin pushed back on the fingers, wanting more. Nines was only too happy to comply, adding a third finger and stretching him almost too fast. It didn't take long for Nines to get a whole fist in there, and he made a comment about how greedy his hole was, but Gavin was barely listening.

Panting, Gavin just couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Nines, sir, please...fuck me." The opportunity was too good, and Nines took another picture.

"You've been so good...so patient...little pet." Nines said softly, massaging his beaten and bloody buttocks. "I think I should let you have a little more lubrication before I ruin you.

"No, no, please...I need you...now...please..." Nines' dick twitched. On the one hand, fucking Gavin near-raw was certainly appealing, but on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt him too badly. He decided on an alternative.

Wrapping his hand around Gavin's cock, he milked it for precum, smoothing the liquid over Gavin's hole, smirking as the young man moaned. He did the same with his own cock, before finally pushing in.

The stretch was almost too much. He'd seen it was big, but he hadn't thought it was  _that_ big. Then again, everything felt bigger when it was in your ass; Gavin knew from experience. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he pressed his face into the cold tiles on the floor. Strangely, he hadn't noticed they were tiles before...he ran a finger down one of the cracks, lazily wondering if he was dying. All in all, he didn't think it would be too bad if he was...

"Gavin?" Nines' voice soothed him back into the present, his hand stroking along his side, making him shiver.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, still not quite awake yet.

"You alright?" His voice was laced with concern, and Gavin felt his heart squeeze. No one had ever been  _concerned_ about him before. It almost made him angry. Almost.

"Yeah." Gavin responded after what was probably too long. "I'm fine. Just move please."

There was a pause, and Gavin feared that Nines was going to pull out, but he didn't. After the hesitation, he started moving slowly, rocking his hips gently.

Absolutely wrecked and out of his mind with pleasure, Gavin barely felt it. He pushed back, urging the android to go faster, and almost collapsed when he complied. It just felt so  _good!_

Moaning, Gavin tossed his head to the other side so that his other cheek was pressing against the tiles. His breath was fogging them up, his tears making the cracks darker. Wait...tears? Why was he crying? Closing his eyes, he decided not to worry about it. His body was strung so tight, his legs and buttocks so sore.

It didn't take long for either of them to come, and afterwards, Gavin tried to crawl away and curl into a small ball, but Nines wasn't letting him. He whined in protest as the android's hands grasped his shoulders and stood him up.

"What now?" He slurred, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"I need to get you into a cold bath. Your wounds are bleeding still, and that could cause problems. You've already lost quite a bit of blood. Which means you also need to drink something, and you'll be kicking yourself tomorrow if you don't eat something and take a pain killer."

Gavin knew that Nines was speaking sense, and that he was too far gone to properly take care of himself, but fuck if he was going to be bossed around by some fucking android. He tried to squirm away, but Nine's hands were far stronger than he was. He heard water running, and hissed as clod water hit his feet, then again when it got to his ass, which stung like nobody's business.

Strong arms pulled him onto an equally strong shoulder, and coaxed him to drink some water. Next was some cold chicken, but his body needed the nutrients after the exertion and the blood loss. The water came back, along with two tablets, which Gavin swallowed down with little protest. Again the lick of anger came back. After so long of being forced to take care of himself, who did Nines think he was, coming in and taking that from him? But he realised that he'd asked for this. Not just verbally, but with his actions. He was starved for this. No one had ever held him like this.

Feeling a lump building in his throat, Gavin was far too wrecked to even try to stop the tears, and he felt pathetic, his shoulders shaking as Nines held him closer. Even as he found comfort in his embrace, he knew he'd just try to push Nines away even harder now. Goddamned abandonment issues.

Despite himself, he felt a thrill of anticipation as he thought of what Nines might do when he misbehaved yet again, acting out even worse than before. The thoughts swirling in his head got lost as the painkillers took over, making his eyelids droop. He felt Nines pull him out of the bath and onto a dry towel, gently patting him dry. His head lolled onto Nines' shoulder as the android picked him up and carried him to another room which had a bed in it. He felt Nines place him down, his eyes blinking open as Nines lay behind him and draped an arm over him. Sighing, Gavin allowed himself to enjoy it. He could be angry about it in the morning. For now, he was too tired for anger.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Gavin and Nines' run-in, Gavin's feeling very upset, so he takes it out on Nines, who decides to teach him what that kind of behaviour gets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Unsafe spanking practices and no safewords. Please don't do this at home. I've never experienced, nor administered a spanking before, but I'm pretty sure that this kind of thing would result in serious trauma, issues and maybe even death, so just keep the hardcore discipline to the fantasies unless you know what you're doing, please, folks!

Nines smiled down at the sleeping man, taking a picture and saving it under a file marked 'Gavin'. He hoped he'd have the opportunity to take many more such pictures. The first thing to do was update Connor, so he sent his brother a quick message before calling the office and telling them that Gavin had come down with a bout of vomiting. The story was believable.

"I came by to check where he was, as he wasn't answering his phone, and found him in the bathroom, not feeling well. Yes, I would like to take some time to make sure he's alright. Thank you."

Then, he got started on making breakfast.

 

Gavin woke with a crick in his neck and a deep, throbbing pain in his ass. He dimly remembered being jumped and spanked last night by none other than his android partner, who wasn't even supposed to have programming like that...

Cracking an eye open, he noted that he wasn't in his own apartment. Cursing, he pushed himself onto his elbow, wincing as the skin of his ass shifted. God, that had been a good pounding. His blood ran cold when he spied the tablets on the bedside table and memories flooded back of warm, strong hands smoothing icy water over his shoulders, gently coercing him to drink water and eat some food. The anger he'd been too tired for flared to life in the pit of his stomach, making the pain dull.

Shucking the covers off, he threw himself out of bed, pulling his clothes on, which had been folded and set on a chair beside the bed. The door opened seconds after he'd pulled his shoes on, and Nines' eyes widened, carrying a plate with steaming toast on it. Gavin's stomach rumbled, but he just pushed past the android, not pausing when he was called back, the voice starting out laced with concern before turning to anger.

Shoving his fists into his pockets, he hunched his shoulders and made his way up to his apartment, unlocking the door and slamming it shut. His ass was really starting to hurt, but he pushed it aside, pulling out a bottle of whisky and swallowing down a mouthful of the amber liquid. Taking out his phone, he called work, but they were already aware of the situation, he was told. Nines had called on his behalf.

A knock on his door made him hang up, tossing his phone on the couch. In a bout of recklessness and rage, he stormed over to the door and yanked it open.

"Fuck you!" He yelled in Nines' face before attempting to slam the door, but the android's hand blocked it, pushing the smaller man back easily.

"I didn't appreciate you leaving like that, Gavin. I made you breakfast." The android's tone was as even as always, but Gavin could tell there was a rage that rivalled his own boiling just under the surface.

He couldn't help himself from pushing back. "Yeah? Well  _I_ didn't appreciate you calling work! I can call them myself when I'm not up to it!" He screamed back in Nines' face, his finger poking his immovable plastic chest.

Nines pushed him up against the wall, forcing Gavin up it so his feet couldn't touch the floor. "You were so good last night, pet-"

"No!" Gavin pushed his shoulders forward suddenly, startling the larger man into letting go. "I'm not your  _pet_." He spat, fixing his hoodie on his shoulders. "I'm nobody's pet."

Sighing, Nines took a step forward. "I can see we're going to need to rework this lesson. You have to learn to obey if we're going to make any progress."

Gritting his teeth, Gavin tried desperately to stop himself wanting this. From wanting Nines to discipline him. From wanting the aftercare he'd gotten last night. The ghost of Nines' hands sifting through his hair only made him more angry. Knowing there was no point, Gavin punched Nines in the face, feeling satisfied as the android's head turned with the blow. It snapped right back, though, and Nines' hand shot out, gripping his throat.

His LED cycled yellow for a few moments, and Gavin's heart skipped a beat before pounding in his ears. That asshole was checking his background file, he was sure of it. How could he not be? He had access to it. Feeling a panic rise in his throat, an acrid taste that felt too much like bile, he shook Nines' hand off, running past him and out onto the street, not caring that he'd left the android in his apartment, alone. If he was going to check his file, what did it matter if he found out that Gavin had an embarrassing amount of alcohol in his apartment? Not that he really drank - it was just that people who were thankful for you finding their loved ones or rescuing their pets seemed to not know what else to get you.

Slowing, Gavin reached the park at the end of the street, going over to one of the swings and sitting on it. The gentle rocking comforted him, and he gradually pushed himself higher and higher until he was almost level with the bar, the chains squeaking in protest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the android approach, and he let out a noise that was more growl than sigh.

"What?" He snapped, before Nines could say anything.

The android watched him with his calm, cold blue eyes for a minute. "I researched common reactions to discipline, and found that it's not unusual for submissives to act out after their first sessions."

"I'm not 'acting out'. I'm telling you to fuck off." His feet hit the dirt, slowing him a little. "I never want you to fucking touch me ever again." He breathed out heavily through his nostrils, pushing his feet into the ground to stop the swinging. When it finally stopped, Gavin stood and walked over to Nines, glaring up at him.

"I also read that sometimes being taken care of makes one feel vulnerable, and that makes some people anxious." Nines' hand reached out to touch his cheek, but Gavin jerked away from it, and Nines let it fall back to his side. "You don't have to be anxious, Detective. I won't take advantage of you, and I certainly won't tell anyone. This stays between us."

"There's nothing to stay between us. It's over." Gavin pushed Nines back with a hand flat against his chest. "Over, you hear me? Now go away."

Nines just stared at Gavin for a few moments before his hand shot out and gripped his wrist, twisting him around and slapping the handcuffs on his wrists. Throwing him over his shoulder, Nines took the protesting, petulant child back to his apartment, where he threw him back into the chair he'd used last night.

"I told you before that the spankings were necessary, Detective. It seems that that message didn't quite sink in." He tugged Gavin's belt off, then made the man stand, yanking his trousers down so they pooled around his knees. With a quick movement, Nines was sitting in the chair, Gavin leaning over his lap yet again. "I know from last night that my hand had little to no effect, so we're going to go right to the belt."

Gavin whimpered, trying in vain to wriggle away, but his efforts only earned him a smack with the belt, making him cry out as the wounds from the night before opened up once again, fresh blood already welling to the surface.

The belt descended again and again, ten times in quick succession, making Gavin feel light headed, sobbing with the pain. As soon as the blows stopped, he tried to get away again, rolling around and squirming as much as the position and restraints would allow.

A sharp slap from Nines' hand was enough to stop that. "Stop. Stop, please, stop." Gavin cried, his chest heaving. His body couldn't handle it, he was sure.

Evidently, Nines disagreed. Letting the belt drop, he started spanking him with his hand, administering sharp blows all over his ass, not really counting this time. He was just so angry. Why did Gavin have to make him do this?

Taking a short break, Nines found himself breathing heavily, and calmed himself down. "Next time, you will be more respectful, Detective, and you will not be rude. Do you understand?"

All Gavin could manage was a broken moan, but that wasn't enough for Nines. The anger came back, taking control of his hand as it pounded Gavin's flesh twice more. "Do you understand?" He barked.

"Yes!" Gavin cried. "Yes, yes, I understand."

The smaller man's sobs were shaking Nines' legs, but he still wasn't done yet. Far from it. Nines picked the belt up again, the scrape of the buckle against the floor making Gavin whimper, and hit the tender skin just above Gavin's knees.

"You will call me sir."

"Yes, sir." Gavin replied, just wanting it to end. Maybe if he just did what Nines wanted...

"You will behave." Nines demanded, cracking the belt down on the now-exposed skin of Gavin's lower back.

"Yes, sir."

"You will be respectful." Another blow to his calves.

"Yes sir."

"You will behave." Back.

"Yes sir."

"You will be respectful." Calves.

"Yes sir."

The pattern continued for another ten minutes, leaving Gavin's lower body shuddering and bleeding, his chest heaving with sobs. "Tell me." Nines ordered as he set the belt down. "Tell me what you're going to do."

Gavin moaned, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I...I will behave." He finally managed, choking on his tears.

"Good. That's good, pet." Nines soothed, his hands running up underneath Gavin's shirt, rubbing the skin between his shoulder blades. "What else? What else are you going to do for me?"

"I will...I will be respectful." He recited. "I will beh-behave." He sobbed. "I will be respectful. I will-"

"Shh, that's alright, now, pet." Nines ran his hand through Gavin's hair, and he keened, pushing into the touch.

"Please..." Gavin mumbled through tears. "Please stop..."

"It's alright." Nines assured him. "It's over." He unlocked the handcuffs and re-positioned Gavin so the human was cradled in his lap, and Gavin sobbed as his bleeding buttocks and calves screamed in protest at the pressure. Wrapping his arms around him, Nines stroked Gavin's hair and murmured in his ear.

Choking and sobbing, too far gone to even know how old he was, Gavin pushed his face into Nines' neck and just cried. It hurt so much. It always hurt so much.

Finally, Nines pulled away and stroked Gavin's cheek. "I'm going to run you another bath, alright? Stay here while I do that?"

"Y-yes, sir." He managed, curling into a ball when Nines set him down on the cold tiles. They felt so good against his shredded skin. Closing his eyes, Gavin sank into sub-space, just letting his body experience the pain while he floated in oblivion. He was brought back when Nines' hands pulled his shoes, trousers and jacket off, though, moaning in protest at the pain. "Stop...please just leave me alone."

"This is going to make you feel better, I promise." Nines murmured into his hair as he slipped off Gavin's shirt. "Just trust me, alright?"

Gavin didn't really have much choice, so he raised his arms up and allowed Nines to take off his clothes, then slipped an arm around his shoulders when he picked him up. Sighing into the skin of Nines' neck, Gavin nuzzled into it. "Thank you." He whispered, making the android stop in his tracks. Slowly, he relaxed again, and lowered him into the iced bath.

Pressing a kiss to Gavin's temple, he started to rub gently at the wounds he'd caused, washing away the blood.After that was done, he left Gavin to get some water, and some more food, helping him to eat and drink before giving him some more pain medication. He knew Gavin was going to be sore in the morning, but it seemed to be well worth it. The gratitude Gavin expressed worried him, though. Why had he thanked him? And why had he stormed out when he'd looked up submissive behaviours? Was there something in his past he wanted to hide? Something in his files?

In any case, that was Gavin's business, and he wasn't going to pry, no matter how curious. He wasn't going to invade his privacy; that wasn't why he was there. He just wanted to beat some respect into him.

Gavin started to snore as the painkillers did their work, and Nines gently lifted him out of the bath and towelled him off, setting him once again into the bed he'd bought just for this. He wondered briefly if he should lie down with him, but decided against it. There was too much to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is depicting one hell of a toxic relationship, guys. If someone even attempts any of this shit, RUN, as fast as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short one. I'm trying to take it day by day so that I can keep up with what's going on, and this takes us to day three of this horrifically toxic relationship. It does get better though, kinda.

After cleaning up the blood from the floor, Nines went out and got some aloe vera ointment, along with some more pain killers. Pushing open the door to the bedroom, Nines poked his head inside and, finding Gavin asleep, he backed out again and started to make some food for him.

It was barely past noon when Nines came in again and shook him awake gently.

"Hey." He said softly, helping him to sit up properly, propping him up on some pillows. "How you holding up?"

"It hurts..." Gavin croaked, his voice scratchy from all the crying. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks flushed.

Nines brushed his hand across Gavin's forehead and felt him burning up. "You have a temperature." Nines remarked, setting the food aside in favour of getting some fluids into the smaller male.

"I'll be fine." He retorted quickly, pulling away from Nines' touch.

"Gavin." Nines lowered his voice in warning, making the detective freeze. "Come back here." Gavin did as he was told - for once - and leaned forward, back within reach of Nines. "Good boy." He tilted the bottle of water against Gavin's lips, watching closely as he swallowed it. "Good boy." He cooed again, stroking Gavin's cheek with two fingers as he grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs he'd made up. "You need to eat something."

Sighing, Gavin complied, chewing on the food without really tasting it, almost throwing it back up when it slid unpleasantly down his throat. He moaned in protest when Nines tried to get him to eat more, and refused to open his mouth again.

"You need-"

"No."

Giving a soft sigh, Nines put the plate down, picking up the ointment. Gavin groaned. "Why can't you just leave me alone? It hurts enough already."

"This'll help with the pain, I promise." Nines responded gently, trying to make up for getting so angry with him earlier on. "Turn over."

Gavin pressed his back into the pillows, his eyes hard. Having had just about enough of this behaviour, Nines took his shoulder and hip and pushed him over, exposing his freshly bleeding buttocks. The whole area was red, and was probably layer upon layer of agony for the human. Narrowing his eyes in sympathy, Nines squeezed a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his lower back, smirking at the gasp when it touched his burning skin.

"N...Nines..." Gavin moaned, jumping when his hand smoothed the gel over his lower back, slowly moving down his body to the swell of his ass, and finally his calves.

"Don't move until it dries a little, okay? I'll keep applying it over the next few hours, and it'll gradually get less painful with each application, alright?"

Completely out of his mind with pain, Gavin didn't say anything, just groaned into the sheets. Nines rubbed small circles into his back, gradually making his way down the the first marks. Moaning in agony, Gavin tried to claw his way off the bed, but Nines gripped his hips, keeping him in place. "St-stop..." Gavin sobbed into the sheets. "Please..."

Nines did as Gavin asked, lying down next to him and coaxing him to lie on his chest. Sighing at the warmth on his cheek, Gavin relaxed into his arms, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

Gavin woke with a pounding in his head, a stale taste in his mouth, and buttocks that felt on fire. It was dark outside, but there was a light on in the other room. Gavin crawled out of bed and looked for his clothes. Before he could even find them, though, the light switched on, effectively blinding him.

"You shouldn't be up and about, Gavin. You need to rest so you heal up properly."

"Fuck you." Gavin shot back, hissing as his underwear brushed against his bruised calves.

"Gavin-"

"No!" Gavin pushed Nines aside, marching out the door, still tugging his shirt over his head. "Don't fucking touch me." Even as he charged out the door, he knew he'd be back. If not because he wanted to, then because he'd have to. After all, Nines had made it  _very_ clear that the spankings were mandatory, but the aftercare certainly wasn't, and Gavin intended to put a stop to it.

He found his keys after a heart-stopping moment, and unlocked his door.  _Didn't I leave that unlocked?_ Gavin wondered with a frown, then realised that Nines must have come while he was asleep and locked it for him.

"Fucking prick." Gavin growled, pulling a glass out of a cupboard and some painkillers, drinking them down. Sighing, he sat down on his couch and closed his eyes, hoping that they'd kick in soon. He really was on fire.

A few minutes later, Nines knocked on his door again, but this time, Gavin only sent him away. The knocking didn't stop for another fifteen or twenty minutes until someone else on the same floor told him to piss off. He half-expected the android to kick down his door anyway, but sighed in relief when the shadow left.

 

Nines paused on the landing, hoping that Gavin would open the door, that he'd see the human was alright, but it remained closed and locked. Hanging his head, Nines wondered again if he was doing something wrong. It seemed that, despite the discipline, Gavin was determined to act out, even when he knew that it would get him worse punishments.

He descended the stairs and went back to his own apartment, troubled. It was starting to look like he was going to have to put in a lot more work if he was going to teach Gavin how to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't let anyone do this to you. This is not healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so happy with this chapter, guys, and that's why it's been taking so long. I have a plan for it, I just feel like....I'm not getting there yet. I'll keep pushing through, I promise, and I'll keep the plan, but I think it'll be a little while before I update again.  
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience. :)

Sitting down in his chair, Gavin vowed that he wouldn't move until the end of his shift. His ass was still pulsing and sore. He'd taken pain medication, but it was still a sharp, stinging sensation. The backs of his legs were the worst, though, as they pushed into the harsher lines of the chair. Across from him, Nines' LED hadn't stopped cycling yellow once since seeing him. He really hoped the android was feeling sorry for what he'd done.

Well, even if he wasn't Gavin planned on getting him back...by ignoring him again. Scowling, Gavin pulled his chair in - immediately regretting it - and started tapping away at the keys on his computer, desperately hoping no one asked him to walk anywhere.

 

The casework was boring, and shifting in his seat all day was making the blood pool in his ass, which was a fucking nightmare. Gavin was seriously contemplating asking to go home sick; he was sure he looked bad enough, and he had been snappy with everyone today. The pain was making his head spin, and it was far from the most pleasant experience of his life. But as he looked over at Nines, he felt a flicker of fear in his heart. Would he be punished again for that? He wouldn't be able to handle that, he knew.

His ass throbbed in sympathy, making him groan softly. Nines' eyes flicked over to him, his LED flashing red briefly, before he turned back to his terminal.  _Fuck him anyway,_ Gavin thought bitterly, wanting desperately to pop a couple aspirin, but not wanting to risk someone seeing him do it.

Abruptly, Nines got up from his chair and went into the bathroom. Gavin was immediately suspicious, but was too sore to really do anything about it. He sighed. All he could do was wait it out.

 

Nines paced the bathroom, calling Connor, but getting no response. It was the third time he'd tried in the last hour. He was getting worried. Gavin seemed to be in pain, but wasn't doing anything about it, the ignorance of him was only getting worse, and he'd been rude to every single person who'd even come in his vicinity. Why was he lashing out like this? Had Nines done something wrong? What should he do about it now?

He had none of the answers. He doubted his brother had anything helpful to add either, but getting a second opinion would seriously help calm his nerves. Even talking about it would be better than thinking around in circles.

Having nothing else to do, he exited the bathroom and went back to his desk. He realised he was effectively ignoring Gavin in his self-absorption, but he couldn't stop himself. Besides, he was kind of annoyed that the detective was ignoring him right back.

The two seethed at each other over their desks until the end of the day.

 

Finally, the clock ticked over, and Gavin stood slowly, groaning at the stretch of his sores. He walked stiffly out of the precinct, trying his best to ignore the looks his coworkers were giving him.

When he was safely in his car, he put his forehead on the steering wheel and let the sobs wrack his body. It hurt so goddamn much.

The drive home was pure agony, and the walk up the stairs to his apartment was even worse. He was so hungry, but he couldn't think about anything until he'd gotten some relief. Fumbling with his cupboards, he found the two final painkillers and drank them down dry, slipping down his pantry door to the floor.

After it kicked in, he finally felt he could move again, and he moved to the bathroom, running a cold bath and grabbing a slice of ham from the fridge to tide him over until he could get himself out of the bath.

 

Across the street, in his own apartment, Nines looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap, as he tried to call Connor, but yet again received no response. He'd seen Gavin's tears while he'd been sitting in his car. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd fucked this up. That he'd fucked Gavin up.

He wanted to go up there, pound on the door and beg his forgiveness. He wanted to believe that Gavin would forgive him. He wanted...well, he hadn't wanted this, that's for sure.

Pushing his face into his hands, he groaned, wondering why anyone would want to feel anything when it felt this bad. He looked back through the pictures he'd taken of Gavin, combing through the details, wondering just where he'd gone wrong. Was it when he'd first jumped him, dragging him back to his apartment. Was it when he'd fucked Gavin raw, pushing all those fluids and faeces back into him? Was it when he'd dragged him back? Was it when he'd beaten him for the second time?

His mind mapped out all the possibilities, and he felt himself sink into a panic. How was he ever going to figure this out?

 

Gavin crawled out of the bath, feeling too exhausted and weak to dry himself off. His stomach was tying itself in painful knots, only adding to his suffering. He sobbed as he stretched himself out, pulling a towel down from the rack, patting his skin dry. Then, he pulled some trousers on and stood, making his way into the kitchen and getting something to eat. He was too tired to make anything proper, so he just opened up a frozen meal and watched lazily as it spun around and around in the microwave.

His jaw tightened as his mind wandered to the android across the street. He was probably in there with someone else...fucking the living daylights out of them. Whoever they were, they were probably better behaved than Gavin, anyway. Why did that thought hurt so much? And why did he even care if Nines was fucking someone else? They'd only had sex once. It wasn't like they'd signed some fucking contract.

Yet, the thought of Nines being with anyone else makes him want to scream. Even though he did beat him into a bloody pulp, he'd seen Gavin in one of his most vulnerable moments and  _he'd stayed._ Gavin couldn't just let that go.  _He'd stayed._


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin was anxious. And when Gavin was anxious, everyone around him suffered for it. Nines hadn't talked to him since two nights ago, not even to say good morning, and that fact made shivers run up and down his spine. The android radiated determination and strength, where he'd shown vulnerability and uncertainty the day before. And it was making Gavin anxious.

He shifted in his chair, still feeling a dulled ache in his ass and thighs. The fact that Nines' eyes didn't even flick over to him was even more worrying. What had happened? Had someone suddenly whispered all the secrets into his ear and he'd suddenly become a kink master? Gavin tried not to shiver in delight at that thought.

In any case, the silence wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Nines?" He asked softly across their desks, but the android refused to acknowledge him at all.

 

Nines almost broke at the uptick in Gavin's heart rate. He could tell how nervous he was, and was enjoying every second of it. It took all of his self-restraint not to push him up against the wall in front of everyone and fuck him senseless, but those websites he'd read last night had been...enlightening, to say the least.

The first, and most important rule was to  _have_ rules, so Nines was working up to the day when he would teach Gavin what those rules were. That day would be when he figured them out for himself. Already, he was working on it.

The second was to maintain control at all times. Loss of control was not only dangerous, but also made you look weak in the eyes of your submissive, and Nines didn't want either of those things. He wanted Gavin to feel safe enough to let himself go. And from what he'd been reading, that experience would be insanely good for both of them.

He'd learned that he needed to be consistent, and to trust his own judgement; to follow through with actions, punishments and promises. They'd started off on the wrong foot, but Nines was determined to fix it.

 

He needed to calm down. Gavin looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

He used to be on top of everything; ambitious to the point of being vicious, cold and emotionless unless he was insulting someone, distant from everyone. But now, he was pining after some plastic asshole, having trouble breathing because he got the feeling something ominous was about to happen. He was getting the 'if I can't have you, no one can' vibe, and it was causing his heart to pound in his chest.

Feeling the fringes of a panic attack coming on, he took deep breaths and resolved to tell Nines...something.

_Oh god, what the fuck am I even doing? I told him to fuck off, and now he has, I want him back? I'm some psycho crazy asshole._

He kept breathing deeply as he decided what he was going to do. What options did he have? Tell him the truth about how he felt? Well, in order to do that, he'd need to know how he felt. Relationships just never got any easier, did they?

Sighing, he concluded that there was nothing he could do until he'd figured out how he felt about the situation.

Slinking back to his desk, he resumed work at his terminal, not looking over at Nines until it was time to go home.

 

As soon as the clock ticked over, Gavin was out of his seat, racing to his car, his heart pounding in his chest and his spine tingling. He was absolutely certain Nines was behind him with some form of weapon, ready to knock him unconscious, drag him to an alley, rape him (although it wouldn't really be rape, because he'd totally be into it), and murder him. Sagging into the car, he breathed a sigh of relief. No dying tonight, no sir.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, he started his car and drove home, stopping to get some donuts along the way. He  _had_ escaped death, after all. Who knew how long he'd have to enjoy the little things?

 

Nines watched Gavin sprint out of the precinct with a bemused smirk on his face; that was all his expressions would allow. He wondered what, exactly, the detective was doing. Shaking his head, he decided to not worry about it and just focus on his own tasks. He still had a few more things to do before he could leave.

 

Sinking down onto the sofa, Gavin gave a long sigh. He had on his comfy pyjamas and curled up with his box of donuts and a box of cereal as he flicked on the television and surfed the channels.

He felt good. Inexplicably good. His ass was still kind of sore, his anxiety still present, but he hadn't died yet, so he was taking the day as a general success. He curled up tighter as the police in the TV show found the girl's body, shivering slightly.

 _So close..._ they said, and it made it even worse. They hadn't gotten to her in time. Closing his eyes, Gavin sighed softly, his mood darkening a little, the anxiety washing over him in full force. It could have been a close call for him, too...

Clenching his teeth, he picked up the remote and turned the TV off and threw the remote away into his apartment, to be found later. He didn't want to have to deal with that at the moment - didn't want the temptation of turning it back on and seeing the weeping faces of her parents and siblings, the people who cared about her. Didn't want to hear anyone talk about how wonderful she was, her funeral; any of it.

But...self-destructive tendencies were so easy to give in to. Creeping across the room, almost terrified, he inched towards the remote, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he got to it. Snatching it up, he whipped around and turned it on again - just as the show went to an ad break. Sighing, Gavin turned it off again, letting the remote fall from his hand. It was better that he hadn't seen it, that he hadn't tortured himself with those images. But god, had he wanted to. He missed the cold, sharp burn of pain in his chest whenever he thought about them, missed the twang of heartbreak that would crack open his heart.

It was nice, after a long day of being a dick, to just wallow in pain. The guilt justified it all. The guilt he'd always carry. The guilt that haunted him, every step of every day.

Because it  _had_ to be his fault. It just  _had to._

Falling back onto the couch, Gavin closed his eyes again and let himself drift off to sleep, begging himself not to worry about what the next day would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The morning started off with a homicide, and everyone looked particularly pinched and sombre. The crime scene wasn't particularly brutal; just another domestic homicide. Even so, it was a pretty depressing start, even for Nines.

There had been a small uptick just after the revolution as androids and humans integrated, but it was better than anyone could have hoped for. After the kiss between Markus and North had been aired on TVs all across the country, people's attitudes had changed. After all, only humans kissed. Other species groomed each other, protected each other, sacrificed themselves for one another - but only humans kissed. It had changed people's hearts.

Nines didn't really understand it, but he was willing not to look that particular gift horse in the mouth. Asking too many questions might give off the wrong impression. He was grateful; of course he was. He wouldn't be 'alive' if it weren't for Connor, and he'd forever owe him a debt for that. But Connor, being the person that he was, would never hold it over him. Hell, androids around the country either hated or loved him for what he'd done. He was essentially a modern messiah.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the body. It was an android - female built, about average height, blonde hair with pink highlights and punk-style clothes, all metal and leather. He dipped his fingers in her blood and tasted it, analysing it for her serial number and name.

"Isn't that cannibalism?" Gavin's voice growled from behind him. His voice was raw; as if he'd been sucking dick all night. Nines felt a twinge of something at that thought, until he came up with another possibility. He could have been crying all night. Somehow, Nines liked that idea even less, a wave of guilt crashing over him. He wished he had the courage to just ask. He wished he didn't have to ask; that Gavin would just tell him.

"No. I'm not eating it. I'm just analysing it." He replied calmly, acting as if he had all the patience of a machine. Really, he hated anyone asking him that. It got old really fast.

"Connor does that too, doesn't he?" Gavin asked, a shiver clear in his tone.

"Yes. All detective androids are equipped with-"

"Ugh. Keep it to yourself, plastic. I don't want to know what things you and your freaky cousin are equipped with."

Ignoring him, he examined the wounds on the body, looking closer at the knife and the way her neck was twisted to the side. "It looks like something was taken out." He murmured, only loud enough for Gavin to hear. Taking mental images for evidence, he twisted her head back the other way and reached behind her, into the open panel in her neck.

"One of the tubes for carrying Thirium to her outer limbs is severed." He looked back at Gavin. "Looks like it wasn't just domestic. Have there been any other similar cases nearby?"

"Why?" Gavin asked, brows drawing together in concern. "You think it might be a cartel? Making Red Ice?"

"Maybe. How quickly do you think you can get the information?"

"As soon as we get back to the station. I don't have anything on me that can access those files." He knelt down next to the android, scanning her body in a similar way to what Nines had done. "You go. I'll keep looking here. Call me if you find anything."

"Got it." Nines couldn't help but feel a swell of pride; while Gavin could be downright unpleasant, no one could fault him when it came to doing his job. He was absolutely set on getting results and was, although grudging, able to step aside and let someone else do the things he couldn't.

He would never admit it, but he cared.

 

Nines left, and Gavin heaved a sigh of relief. The murder of the android had set him on edge just that little bit more, and he'd been desperately hoping that Nines hadn't picked up on it. He felt tingly; like everyone within a hundred meter radius could sense his nerves. It made him even more anxious. His palms were sweating, his breath coming in short gasps when he wasn't actively thinking about it.

He knew panic attacks. He'd had his fair share while he was growing up, but he'd thought they'd vanish along with puberty. He knew, from his heart rate, that it wasn't quite here yet, and he held on to that, not wanting to lose it in front of his coworkers. Talk about embarrassing. And he wouldn't even be able to tell them what it was about. 'I'm pretty sure Nines wants to murder me' wouldn't exactly go over well with anyone else at the station.

Another officer came around the corner, and he forced himself to relax and act natural. A memory of someone laughing at the expression came back to him. He couldn't even remember who it had been.

"It's an oxymoron." They'd explained. He could picture their playful smirk, but nothing else.

Shaking his head, he looked around at the crime scene some more. He wasn't sure what else to look for. There hadn't been any fingerprints - suggesting that it was an android on android crime. The android had had a partner, but that partner was nowhere to be found. It was thought that the partner had been the attacker, but they had no proof of anything yet. But if Nines was right, they could be looking at a whole string of murders that had been left unsolved.

He shivered at that thought.

 

His hand was white where it made contact with the screen, but he wasn't focused on that. Instead, he was focused on the files that were scrolling by. There were hundreds of them; a number that made Nines' belly do sommersaults. Finally, he found one.

An android victim, the back of the neck opened, the same tube cut. His pump started to pound when he quickly found another one, about the same amount of time back. There was always no evidence left at the crime scene, and they were all about a month apart. His theory was looking pretty good.

He called Gavin to let him know, and went into Fowler's office to let him know of what was going on. "Alright. Stake out the place you think is their base, and I'll send you backup in two hours, three tops. There's another investigation on that means it'll be a little while."

"Thank you, Captain." Nines replied, texting Gavin an address where he'd pick him up. He met him there ten minutes later and drove to the place. Along the way, he told Gavin about the other cases he'd found.

 

Gavin wasn't really paying attention to what Nines was telling him. He was glad that the android was finally talking to him, but he was worried because he was pointedly  _not_ talking about what had transpired between them in their private lives. His anxiety was still running on 'high' and he was sweating when Nines parked the car. He wanted to get out and be as far from the android as possible, but he knew that he could blow the whole mission if he did that.

He forced himself to remain calm and sitting in the car.

 

Sensing the detective's discomfort, Nines tried to determine what he could possibly be nervous about. Upon close inspection, he decided it must be the operation that was making him so jittery.

"Gavin, you know I've got your back, right? Nothing will go wrong, but if it does, I'll be there. I won't let anything happen to you."

It seemed to be the right thing to say; Gavin glanced at him, and his leg stopped jiggling. He started taking deeper breaths, his shoulders falling away from his face. They spent the rest of the hour not talking, but Nines was glad that Gavin looked calmer than before, and he felt a swell of pride that he'd managed to placate him.

 

The two hour sitting next to Nines was pure hell. Gavin wanted both to run away and to beg Nines to just  _do_ something already. He knew something was still coming - Nines hadn't said that the spankings weren't necessary anymore - but he had no idea what to expect.

He breathed a sigh of relief when two police cars came around the corner. Getting out of the car, he made his way over to Tina and started laying down a plan of attack. She seemed to get how on edge he was and put up with his nervous rambling.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Gav." She suggested quietly. "You've been in a bad mood for the last few days. No one would begrudge you a little rest. I mean, how many hours of sleep have you had in the last few days?"

"I'm not going to sit this out just because of a few sleepless nights."

She sighed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Flicking her eyes over to Nines, she leaned closer and lowered her voice. "It has to do with him, doesn't it?"

Gavin's heart clenched in fear. "No." He said quickly, making her eyebrow raise. "Yes..." He corrected quietly. "It was just...twice..."

Tina snorted and patted his arm with a sympathetic look. "You're really gone, aren't you?"

"Gone?" He asked incredulously. "I'm ninety percent sure he wants to murder me. Well, maybe seventy now."

She looked over at Nines again, then shook her head. "I don't know what you're seeing, but he's obviously gone for you, too." She sighed. "I know you're just gonna tell me to fuck off, but talk to him, Gav."

Gavin did his part and looked horrified.

"Or don't. What do I care if your fling with your partner works out? Even so, I'd try harder to keep it quiet. I think half the station knows you two fucked." She said as she walked away, taking her post by the door of the building.

 

The raid went smoothly, with no complications. They rounded up twelve people, and rescued three android who were being slowly drained of their Thirium. Once the androids were in stable condition, they were taken away for questioning and recooperation.

Nines went with them, wanting to make sure that they got back to the station safe. He was sure that they'd missed some of those responsible, and he didn't want any of their witnesses to go missing.

After making sure they were all comfortable, he went back to his apartment and looked over the list. He was making good progress, but it wasn't quite perfect yet. There was also the matter of Gavin's behaviour to look at; he'd been a little better after Nines had assured him that he had his back, but he was still twitchy. He'd have to look more closely at that tomorrow, to see if he could find out why.

Letting out a small sigh, he sat back on the chair that he'd used to spank Gavin and folded his hands in his lap, ready to go over all the details of their time together over the past week.

 

Across the road, Gavin was pacing his small apartment, wringing his hands together. His conversation with Tina was running through his head, the words sprinting past his consciousness faster and faster, making him dizzy. It made him want to run, to scream. Instead, he sat down, his leg bouncing.

He was still sure Nines was planning something, but after what Tina had said, he was thinking it was something more along the lines of punishment. The thought made a shiver run up his spine and a sob rise in his throat. He hadn't been behaving very well, which probably meant another deep pounding, and Gavin wasn't sure if he could handle that. The part of him that thought he couldn't take it wanted to crawl over there right that second and beg for forgivness and an easy time, but his pride forced him to stay where he was.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he wondered what he should do. Go over and plead with him to spare his ass the viscious punishment he was sure was coming, or stay silent and hope the android forgot all about it?

Gavin thought back to how Nines had lost control the second time he'd punished him, and felt a very real, very cold shiver of fear. Would just showing up on his doorstep uninvited set him off again? It had felt so good when he'd sunk into subspace afterwards, and he was sure he'd deserved it, but getting the same treatment again, and so soon after the last time...Gavin was eager to avoid anything that would cause such a white-hot rage.

Sighing, Gavin pushed himself back into the cushions of his couch. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin blinked awake, groaning. His eyes were itchy and aching from the near-sleepless night. Checking his phone, he cursed - he was already late.

The knocking at his door that had woken him up continued. Taking a deep breath, he stood and opened it. Nines was on the doorstep.

"I'd punish you now," Nines said, not moving from the doorway, "but you're already very late for work."

A shiver ran through Gavin, and he had the urge to shut the door, run as far as he could, but he knew from experience what that would get him. Instead, he slipped his shoes on and followed Nines out of the apartment building.

 

Nines still hadn't quite finished the list of rules, but Gavin needed to be punished for being late - he just had to. He watched Gavin from the corner of his eye, keeping a close watch on his vitals. The detective seemed to be back in his state of anxiousness; his fingers unable to stay still and his heart rate elevated, his eyes darting around the room. It worried Nines that he was acting like this, especially since he thought he'd reassured him sufficiently the day before.

Perhaps it was the promise of another punishment that was making him feel this way? Perhaps he thought that Nines might lose control again. Well, Nines would have to build that trust when they got there.

 

It was unnerving, having Nines' eyes on him. He could feel Nines' eyes boring into him, his LED cycling yellow every few seconds, and it was driving him crazy. His heart pounded even faster in his chest every time he caught sight of him, and it was even worse knowing that the android was watching him back. The panic that he'd managed to push down over the last few days was reaching a fever pitch, making his vision swim.

He felt like he was debris in the face of a huge, crashing wave; being broken into pieces was inevitable at this point. He just hoped it didn't happen while the whole station was watching. After all, there was no way he was going to make it home before he had his breakdown.

Nines got up to get some coffee, and Gavin nearly flew out of his seat, just barely managing to grab onto his desk in time before sprinting somewhere. His arms shook as he dug his fingers into the wodd of the desk, desperately holding on until Nines sat back down. The coffee that Nines offered him went unacknowledged, resulting in a frown from the android. Gavin's heart squeezed painfully in his chest, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

It was coming.

It was coming, and he had to do something about it.

 _Fuck,_ Gavin thought, standing as slowly and as normally as he could, shakily making his way to the bathroom. When he got there, he hastily opened a stall and locked himself in, his breaths becoming even more ragged, his chest heaving with silent sobs. He hated panic attacks. They had a habit of hitting at the worst possible times.

A soft knock at the door roused him from his breakdown.

"Detective Reed?" NInes' voice inquired, muffled by the door. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, all the panic fled his body, anger taking its place. He wrenched the door open, feeling a lick of satisfaction when Nines nearly fell through the door. "Fuck you, asshole!" He snarled, incredibly eloquently, dragging the android into the stall with him and locking the door. "You seriously wanna ask me what's wrong?"

Nines' LED was flashing between red and yellow, but Gavin couldn't really bring himself to care.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You want to be a dominant? You actually have to give a shit about your submissive. That means  _listening_ to them. Stopping when they ask you to. When they  _beg_ you to. When they tell you they want you to leave them alone, you  _fucking do it!_ And fuck your 'aftercare'. You think you can be gentle? You're-"

He was cut off by Nines' lips on his own. He'd been aware of the android trying to get a word in, but he refused to let him explain himself. "You're right." Nines said when they parted, startling Gavin into silence. "I'm sorry. I should have researched what I was doing in more depth. The truth is; I was excited. I  _wanted_ to see you brought to your knees, so I didn't think past it. I should have asked you first. I should have-" The android broke off, looking away. "I'm working on a list of rules. Rules and consequences. I want us to go over them and agree on them before we continue with them. That way, it's...fair. But...if you want to..." He stepped closer, trapping Gavin against the stall door. "You need to be punished for being late today, Gavin. I promise there won't be any spanking involved; just edgeplay, and  _maybe_ some overstimulation." His lips grazed the shell of Gavin's ear, making the man shiver. "What do you say?"

"Fuck, Nines...you...I was terrified. I thought-" He cut himself off, looking away.

"Tell me." Nines insisted, tilting Gavin's face back to look at him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you...without your consent."

Gavin couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. "I thought you were gonna kill me. When I rejected you."

A frown creased Nines' face, which was getting more expressive by the day. Gavin found it kind of hot that he was the cause of that change in him. He definitely felt very proud of it. "Why would you think that?"

"You were ignoring me. I don't know, I guess I just thought you were...you were just acting weird. Put me on edge." He sighed, pushing back into the door. "So...edgeplay, huh? That's what you wanna settle with?"

"You have another idea?" Nines asked with a smirk.

Gavin shrugged. "I'm not against a little humiliation."

"I'll look into it." Promised Nines, and Gavin shivered at the sincerity of that statement. Now that his fears had been cleared away, he was looking forward to being ruined by Nines. He could already feel his dick stirring in interest, and he was reminded that it had been three days since he'd last gotten off. Too long.

Seeing he needed something, Nines reached out and ran his fingers down Gavin's neck. He keened, leaning into the touch, his hips pushing up into nothing. Chuckling, Nines tilted forward and attached his lips to Gavin's neck, sucking a little at the skin, leaving visible marks.

Gavin groaned, his hips still pushing up into the air between them, looking for friction that Nines wasn't going to give him. "Nines...Nines, please..."

"You're being punished, remember?" Nines reminded him, a cheeky smile on his face. Gavin whined in response, his hands pulling weakly at Nines' arms, but he couldn't get the android any closer. Abruptly, Nines stopped touching him altogether, leaving him gaping like a fish out of water.

"Nines, come on, please. It's been  _days_."

"Well, that's not my fault, is it?" Nines replied, his face and voice having lost all intonation and emotion. "No, get back to your desk. I'll be right behind you."

Swallowing, Gavin did as he was told, hyper aware of the hickeys on his neck and his hardness. Even so, no one paid him any attention - apart from Tina, who of course smirked and winked at him. When he'd been back at his desk for a few minutes, she came over and patted him on the back.

"Told you so."

Gavin glared at her back as she walked away.

 

The ropes bit slightly into his flesh, holding his wrists securely to the bed as Nines trailed a paintbrush over his skin. He was squirming, the soft bristles tickling everything they touched. The touch was feather-light and teasing, and Gavin almost couldn't handle it.

They'd agreed on the safeword 'dolphin', but Gavin was determined not to use it. After all, he  _really_ wanted to get off. It was a desperate need at this point. The brush slid past his untouched cock, now throbbing and purple, his balls tied firmly to prevent his release. He whined, willing Nines to just  _touch_ him already, but the android was set on torturing him for as long as he possibly could, circling his brush over Gavin's nipples, which he'd pierced with sterilised pins and flicked until they were oversensitive.

Gavin whimpered and arched his back away from Nines, into the mattress, to try to get away from the pain that felt so good - too good. It was useless; Nines knew what he was doing, and there wasn't a single weak point in the restraints.

"You alright?" Nines asked, briefly breaking character to make sure Gavin wasn't in too much pain.

"Fine." He grunted back, shifting again. "But can we please, please, please speed things up? I'm dying here."

Nines chuckled, bringing the brush back to Gavin's skin. "I don't think so." He pulled the brush away again, coming back with a strip of black cloth. "Would you be against a blindfold?"

Gavin considered it for a moment. On one hand, he was eager to let himself go into Nines' care, fully trusting that he would enjoy whatever the android dished out. On the other... "Just promise me you're not gonna hit me this time? My nerves are still shot."

"Alright. Would you be alright with some hot wax?"

"No surprises. Please."

Nines nodded, coming closer and tying the blindfold around Gavin's head. "That alright? Can you see anything?"

"No."

Gavin almost panicked when that didn't get a response, but choked on his question when a hot, wet tongue licked quickly at his left nipple.

"N-Nines..." He moaned, jerking at the ropes that held him in place. "I said no surprises."

"Would you be alright with this surprise?" Nines asked cheekily, and Gavin felt a warmth surrounding the head of his cock, sucking slightly.

"That's...that's..." Gavin stuttered, unable to form any coherent thought. "Nines..."

The warmth left his dick, making him shiver. "Yes, Gavin?"

"Fuck me?" He wished he could see Nines' face, because he was sure it would be glaring at him, waiting for him to be a good boy and say - "Please."

Immediately, there were two slick fingers pushing gently at his entrance, ready to open him wide enough for Nines' huge dick to slide inside. Gavin moaned, throwing his head around against the pillows, trying desperately to relax.

Two more fingers, and Gavin was ready. Nines pulled them out and Gavin waited impatiently for something endlessly more satisfying to be filling him up. He more than wanted it; he needed it. Needed it to be filling him up, so he could finally feel that blissful stretch again, so that he could come.

Nines' dick was even bigger than Gavin remembered, but he couldn't bring himself to care about the stretch. It felt so good, his brain was short-circuiting. Nines seemed to understand that Gavin needed a little bit of time to adjust, as he slowed his movements to small, shallow thrusts.

"I'm good." Gavin assured him after a few minutes of the slower pace. "I'm good. Faster, please?"

It took only seconds for Nines to comply. He surprised Gavin by leaning over him and kissing him softly. "You're doing so good, Gavin." He whispered, and the human glowed with the praise, chasing Nines' lips as they left his own.

Nines chuckled and just went faster, the pace making the bed squeak in protest.

"Ah, ah, Nines...Nines...so-so close...please, please, please..." The rest of Gavin's words blended into one big, drawn-out moan, his back arching as he experienced a dry orgasm, sobbing with the intensity of it.

Thankfully, Nines slowed his pace a little, but still didn't let up. Gavin was still hard, his erection not having flagged for a second since they'd started, and it was starting to take a serious toll. After all, he was nearly forty now, and this wasn't his prime. His eyelids felt heavy, but he was desperate to stay awake until he'd come.

Finally, Nines released his testicles from their confines and started slowly stroking Gavin in time with his thrusts. The sensations were so intense, they were on the verge of painful, but Gavin couldn't get enough. He pushed up into the touches Nines was leaving all over his body, over his over-sensitive nipples, over his chest and abs and biceps and  _everywhere_ , and it felt so good he thought he'd burst.

And then he  _did_ , coming all over himself and Nines, shaking from the intensity of it. He sighed when Nines finally pulled out, kind of hating and yet grateful for the feeling of being empty.

Nines left and came back with a towel, cleaning the both of them up and untying him. Gavin whimpered as the pins were eased from his nipples, now all the more sensitive after his orgasm, hissing when Nines dabbed at them with the damp cloth to pick up the few droplets of blood that had welled to the surface.

He sighed when the stimulation stopped, relaxing back into the mattress. "That was good." He breathed, his chest still heaving from the exertion. The exhaustion was really settling into his bones now, and his eyes closed, even as he felt Nines' weight settling down next to him. He still felt apprehensive of their relationship getting too close, and he still wasn't up for the aftercare, but he let himself bask in how good it felt, if only just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry it's kinda gross, but I enjoyed writing it. Even though I really should have been asleep. This may turn out to have more chapters, but we'll see what happens.  
> Hope you're all having a good day :)


End file.
